Reality Check
by BlueEyesWhiteDragonSlayerxx
Summary: During a job with Fairy Tail's strongest team, Gray wakes up in an familiar, yet different world. After witnessing a friend's death, Gray is thrust into a thrilling and heart-wrenching adventure. Starts off a bit slow, but gets into it quickly.
1. Chapter 1: Fond Memories

**Hey guys. This is my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Ideally, this will be the length of an arc, but will probably be shorter than that. Be sure to favorite and follow!**

 _The door to the infirmary opened, revealing a very familiar face. One that Lucy had grown to love._

" _Hey Lucy! How you feeling?" Natsu asked with an uncharacteristically concerned look._

" _I'm ok. Just… bummed about how my fight went." Lucy replied, shifting her gaze away from his beautiful face. "Oh stop it Lucy! You know he doesn't feel the same way about you. There's no point in getting your hopes up over nothing." she scolded herself. But nonetheless, she couldn't help loving his pure and innocent character, the way he fought with such passion for what he cared about. "I don't know what happened. My magic just… vanished." Lucy said._

 _And there it was. That burning passion. "I know it was Raventail. I'm gonna make 'em pay for what they did to you and Wendy!" Natsu muttered. He stood and punched the wall, crushing the outer layer of bricks._

 _Lucy's heart sank a little when he mentioned Wendy instead of ending at "you". Lucy knew she was being selfish, but that's just how she felt. Her heart trembled, at what she wanted to say. "Hey Natsu. Do you, uh… still like Lisanna?"_

 _His face burned hotter than his flames. "Uh… no! We were just really close when we were little! I, uh…"_

 _Lucy's spirits soared. She gripped bedsheets so tightly, her knuckles were white. "So then, who do you like?"_

" _Why… you of course. I love you Lucy." He said sweetly._

Lucy sat up in her bed. No one was in the room, except for Wendy. "So it was all a dream?" Then she looked at the wall. Lucy sighed in relief, as she surveyed the wrecked wall. "No, it was real. But did Natsu really mean what he said? I hope so." The memory of Natsu, tumbled around her head as sleep overtook.

6 months later

The church stood in a clearing in the forest. It was smaller than Kardia Cathedral, but still large enough to command some semblance of respect. The once beautiful church had fallen into ruin. The walls barely stood, the roof had begun to cave in, all that was left of the columns were crumbled stumps. There was something strange about the church. No plant grew within a twenty foot radius of the church. "Do you see it too, Erza?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Gray. I see it too. It has to be a sort of dark magic to prevent any sort of life." Erza replied.

"It reminds me of ol' cry baby himself." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah. Didn't Zeref's magic do the same thing?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy declared.

"Yes. It had a much similar effect." Erza replied. Her brow furrowed in concern, and her lips pursed.

Gray noticed an interesting fact, and said, "Hey Lucy. You realize you're doing it again, right?" while looking at her hand. She lowered her gaze at it, and smiled. "C'mon. You know if Natsu got into a fight, he would have to do it one handed?" Natsu and Lucy had been holding hands much more often in the last three months, much to the guild's surprise.

Lucy's face lit up in happiness. "I know, it's just a habit now. I mean, we are engaged."

 _Lucy sat up in my bed, and yawned. "I love my apartment. Even though I struggle to pay rent each month, it's still worth it." She rose, and began her daily routine, starting by checking for any surprise visitors. Lucy loved it when Natsu and Happy crashed at her place, she just hated it when they didn't tell her. Which was always._

 _After taking a nice bath, Lucy noticed a rose on my dresser. No note, just a normal, red rose. Wondering as to what it was about, she stepped through the door of her apartment and saw another rose. This time, it was stapled against the wall._

" _Wait, a staple?" she thought. Lucy burst out laughing, thinking of Gajeel roaring, "Iron Dragon Stapler!"Just thinking of the typically serious Dragon Slayer performing such a menial task almost made her laugh until she cried. However, he had been more compassionate these days. Mainly around Levy… But then she thought seriously. Why was the rose on the wall to begin with? Even more puzzled than before, Lucy walked outside and almost screamed. There, plain as day, was a rose laying on the sidewalk. She looked around and saw more of them, in a somewhat straight line leading to my right. Lucy began to collect the roses, thinking, "Why let such lovely flowers to go waste?"_

 _Following the trail, it lead her in the direction of Magnolia Park. By the time she had arrived, it was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow on the city. Lucy adjusted the bouquet of roses she had accumulated throughout the day, searching for someone else in the park. It seemed to be deserted, except for a lone figure in the shadow. Was that…? "Hey Natsu!"_

" _What's up Lucy!" he replied with a grin on his face. "Whatcha got there?" His face showed his bewilderment as to why Lucy was walking around with a bouquet of roses, which was a legitimate quest_

" _There was a trail of them leading from my apartment to here…" She said, realizing the implications of that statement._

 _Natsu grinned and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Her heart thumped wildly as he got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Lucy Heartfilia. Will you marry me?"_

Ever since that evening, as the whole guild heard of what had happened, those two had been by each other's side whenever possible. Of course Lucy had said yes. It was obvious she had loved Natsu since their first mission together. And to top off their bombshell, other couples had gotten engaged. Gajeel had proposed to Levy, and Erza and Jellal had begun dating. All of this romance had really messed with Gray's head. The friends he had grown up with were going to get married. It was too much for him to handle. Especially all the love looks they gave each other. Like the one that Natsu and Lucy were giving each other now.

"Hey you two!" Erza said sharply.

"Yes Erza?!" Natsu asked in his terrified voice. Almost married, and still afraid of Erza. Then again, I was too.

"We need to get back to the mission at hand."

"Yeah guys. This is serious. Why would the grass die like that?" Gray questioned. It didn't make any sense to him, other than some sort of dark magic.

"Well, then why don't we find out?!" Natsu declared. He stood, and took off for the building.

"Natsu wait up!" Gray yelled. "Man, his recklessness. One day it's gonna get him killed." Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray ran after him.

In typical Natsu fashion, he smashed through the door. When the rest of the party caught up with Natsu, we all stopped in shock. The inside of the church was larger than it should have been. It had about the same space as Kardia Cathedral, but that was impossible without magic. A short man was sitting on the floor. He had his hands pressed against the floor on either side of him. A magic circle radiated around him, glowing an ugly purple shade. The man was chanting in a low voice, a spell in some sort of ancient language. Surrounding him were four men. One was larger than the others. They turned to face us.

"Who are those guys?" Natsu inquired. "And who's the old man?"

"I don't know, but whatever they're up to, it can't be good." Gray replied.

"That spell. It's a dark magic. We have to stop it!" Erza said.

"We are the Four Henchmen of Reality. Arkos, Tharcas, Vertes, and Dirnies." The largest said. Each Henchman raised his hand when his name was spoken.

"The who?" Natsu said.

Gray said, "It doesn't matter. Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" the rest of the group yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Henchmen vs Fairies

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I'm busy with school and other stuff. Please give me reviews on how to improve the fight scenes. I would love if I could recreate a similar feeling in my story as the actual series. Thanks! Be sure to follow and favorite! Just FYI, this takes place immediately after the Tartarus Arc. So SPOILERSish if you aren't fully caught up with FT.**

A short man was sitting on the floor. He had his hands pressed against the floor on either side of him. A magic circle radiated around him, glowing an ugly purple shade. The man was chanting in a low voice, a spell in some sort of ancient language. Surrounding him were four men. One was larger than the others. They turned to face us.

"Who are those guys?" Natsu inquired. "And who's the old man?"

"I don't know, but whatever they're up to, it can't be good." Gray replied.

"That spell. It's a dark magic. We have to stop it!"

"We are the Four Henchmen of Reality. Arkos, Tharcas, Vertes, and Dirnies." The largest said. Each Henchman raised his hand when his name was spoken.

"The who?" Natsu said.

Gray said, "It doesn't matter. Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" the rest of the group yelled in unison.

Both groups charged at each other. A bow appeared in the hands and a quiver over the shoulder of Dirnies.

"Bow magic! Arrow torrent!" He fired a single arrow the split into a multitude of arrows. Erza blocked them with her dual swords. However, the rest of the group was not so fortunate. The rush of projectiles struck the others and sent them flying towards the entrance of the church.

"So you got me once, but you won't get me again!" Natsu roared. He sprinted towards Dirnies, but the largest blocked his path.

"I am Arkos." He said. "I use Bodily Enhancement Magic."

"I am Natsu Dragneel. I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and I'm gonna use it to beat you!" With that, Natsu charged at Arkos. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Defense!" Arkos said, and raised his forearm to block Natsu's attack.

"What? My attack had no effect!" Natsu exclaimed in anger.

"Of course. I enhanced my defense with my magic. No matter how strong you are, I can boost myself to counter your attacks. This makes me unstoppable in battle. What do you think you can do against me?" Arkos bragged. Natsu gritted his teeth and resumed his attack against Arkos.

"Strength!" Arkos punched at Natsu's feet, sending rubble flying. Natsu managed to jump over Arkos' head, and blasted him with Fire-Dragon Roar. The blast didn't even faze him as he turned and grabbed Natsu's legs and slammed him into the ground. Natsu had a second to catch his breath before Arkos' fist pounded him further into the floor. Arkos proceeded to throw him into the air and smash his fist into Natsu's chest firing him against the wall. Natsu struggled to his feet, while Arkos laughed.

"Do you really think you can beat my Bodily Enhancement Magic? My Strength spell boosts my attack power tenfold. Keep trying, and you might get close to that kind of power! You can only hope to hold a candle to me!" Arkos roared in arrogance. He loomed over Natsu as he gasped for breath.

"Your magic ain't got nothing on my power! My friendship for my friends and love for Lucy makes me stronger than your magic! I'm fired up now! Fire-Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu's attack sent Arkos flying to the ceiling.

While Natsu pursued Arkos, Gray took on Vertes.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray exclaimed. Spears of ice raced towards Vertes who easily dodged them.

"Iron-Make Artillery!" Several cannons appeared at Vertes' feet and fired a barrage of iron at Gray, who blocked with Ice-Make Shield, but was still blown backwards at the sheer force of the attack.

"What?! A Maker Magic wizard?!" Gray thought in disbelief.

Vertes smiled, and said, "What? You think you're the only one? Think again! Iron-Make Drill!" Vertes right arm was replaced with a spinning iron drill. He hooked at Gray with the drill, who dodged left and used Ice-Make Gauntlet to make Vertes see stars with his left fist. Vertes spun on his left foot and lunged with his right arm. Gray barely blocked with Ice-Make Buckler. However, the shield was still shattered by the drill's brute force.

"Iron-Make Chain!" Gray suddenly found himself wrapped up by the attack, as Vertes ran in with his drill. Gray froze the chains and broke free just in time to duck under the right hook that Vertes had aimed for his head. Gray didn't have time to react for the kick that Vertes administered with his left leg. As Gray stumbled back, Vertes grabbed on a chunk of rubble, created by Natsu's and Arkos' fight, with his Iron-Make Chain and swung it into the ice wizard's head.

"Come forth! Sagittarius!" Lucy yelled. The odd horse-man appeared and rapidly fired a barrage of arrows at Dirnies who countered with his own attack.

"Finally! An archer with almost as much skill as me! This shall be interesting." Sagittarius muttered.

"Bow magic! Lightning circle!" Dirnies fired five arrows, which landed in a circle on the floor around Lucy and the Celestial Spirit. The arrows formed a golden magic circle, which emitted forth a burst of lightning upwards. Lucy screamed in pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"You better pay attention to the fight you're in right now, Dragon Slayer! Speed!" Arkos lectured. With blinding speed, he landed a multitude of blows on the distracted Natsu.

Meanwhile, Erza took on Tharcas.

"Sword Magic. Broadsword Smash!" Tharcas yelled. A giant broadsword appeared in his hands, and he swung it with tremendous force. Erza stood firm, and blocked the blow. Dancing like the graceful fairy she is, Erza swooped in and delivered three quick strikes with her dual katanas. Tharcas felt his side grow wet with blood.

"Sword Magic. Longsword Strike!" He slashed the air many times with the sword in his right hand, but Erza was out of range. Puzzled, Erza did not move. Tharcas pushed is left hand against the air he had struck. The blows appeared, glowing a brilliant blue, and sped towards Erza. Surprised, the sword lines crashed into her.

"So you can project your own attacks? Very impressive. But let's see how you do in an actual swordfight!" Erza declared with her usual authority.

Tharcas' and Erza's swords collided in a flurry of sparks. The crash of steel rang through the church, as the two sword wielders did battle. Despite Tharcas' knowledge of all swords, Erza was the more skilled fighter. Tharcas was losing ground, but still fought with ferocity against Erza's grace.

Meanwhile, Natsu was struggling against Arkos' Bodily Enhancement Magic. No matter what, he couldn't land a definitive blow on him. Arkos either used Speed to dodge, Defense to block, or Intellect to anticipate Natsu's attacks. He dealt a strong blow that sent Natsu in Lucy's direction.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She snapped the end of her whip towards him as he sped past. He caught the end with his left hand. Lucy spun Natsu back at the dumbfounded Arkos.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Arkos was sent sprawling, near the old man. As he lay there in shock, he gasped, "Henchmen! Protect Reality at all costs!"

Dirnies, Tharcas, and Vertes nodded as they stared down Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy.

"Wait what do you mean Reality?" Natsu asked.

"Ugh, our leader you idiot!" Vertes snapped. The standing three Henchmen pointed at the old man casting the spell. "That's Reality!"

"So we're supposed to stop Reality? My head hurts…" Natsu muttered.

"Just shut up and stop him Lavabrains!" Gray yelled. He attacked Vertes with a renewed vigor.

Sparks continued to fly as Erza and Tharcas clashed with a furious intensity. Erza attacked and Tharcas countered, and vice versa.

Gray turned to face Vertes, and gave him an icy stare. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to stop it! Ice-Make Death Scythe!" The frozen blade sped towards Vertes' head, aiming at his neck with the intent of taking it off. Vertes leaned back, the scythe narrowly missing him.

"Iron-Make Chainsaw!" The buzzing monstrosity flashed into the Henchman's hands. He jumped and slammed the chainsaw down at the Ice Wizard. Gray formed a staff of ice, stopping the chainsaw inches from his head. He rolled onto his back, placed the flats of his feet on Vertes' hips, and launched him over his head. Vertes crashed to the ground, after his brief gravity-defying moment. Gray exchanged his staff for an icy longsword that he wielded with his right hand.

"Come on! Let's do this!" Gray yelled at Vertes. With that, the two wizards roared and clashed weapons. Vertes swung, but Gray parried then slammed the hilt of his sword into Vertes' nose, spraying blood. Extending his left hand toward the reeling Vertes, Gray yelled, "Ice Devil Frozen Blast!" Purple ice blasted Vertes backwards. "Ice Devil Rage!" Gray's mouth emitted a torrent of the same ice, sending Vertes out of the church. Turning away from the fallen Henchman, Gray used "Ice-Make Javelin!" and threw it at the sitting Reality.

Tharcas turned and tried to stop the speeding missile from striking his leader. Taking advantage of his distracted state, Erza impaled Tharcas straight through the chest.

Time seemed to slow down to the remaining fighters, as they watched the spear fly towards its target. Just before it struck, a blinding light flashed through the church.

When Gray finally awoke, he struggled to his feet. The church was gone. So were the Henchmen and his friends.

"Hey guys! Where'd you go?" Gray looked around for any sign of them. "What's going on?"

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed those 4 "new" magics I came up with. Disclaimer: If anyone had these in their story, I did not know about it. I'm sorry. I came up with these magics on my own, without purposefully copying someone else's ideas. Thanks for the support! Be sure to favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bleeding Heart

**Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! Sorry that the first two were kind of short. Will try to make the upcoming ones longer! Be sure to favorite and follow!**

Time seemed to slow down to the remaining fighters, as they watched the spear fly towards its target. Just before it struck, a blinding light flashed through the church.

When Gray finally awoke, he struggled to his feet. The church was gone. So were the Henchmen and his friends.

"Hey guys! Where'd you go?" Gray looked around for any sign of them. "What's going on? How long was I out? I can't tell. It seems like I was asleep anywhere from five minutes to five hours."

The sky seemed darker than Gray remembered it being. The trees stood still, there wasn't a breeze. He searched for any trace of his friends and anything of the Henchmen or the church.

"Natsu? Lucy? Erza? Happy?" Gray called out. "This is weird. I'm in the same area, but they're missing… Best get back to the guild. Natsu can be so clueless sometimes. He probably forgot about me."

Gray turned around and started for the path that let back to Magnolia. While he was walking, Gray thought about his master Ur. He remembered the warmth Ur had shown when she took him in. The endless memories of days training in the snow, wearing almost nothing. _"You're an ice wizard. Get used to the cold,"_ She would always say. Gray smiled ruefully. The rest of the guild wasn't as appreciative of Ur's teaching as he was. Gray didn't even notice the tears that flowed as he reminisced about the memories of his childhood. Lost in his thoughts, Gray continued to walk along the road. His attention snapped back to reality as he noticed one alarming detail. There was no one else on the road. Gray had been walking for several hours now, and he still hadn't passed anyone else on the highway.

"Strange. This is one of the most used roads to get to Magnolia. Why haven't I seen anyone yet?" Gray thought to himself. "Something's going on here, and I have a bad feeling about it."

After traveling the long road by foot, Gray finally arrived at Magnolia. He relaxed as he was met with familiar sights. The same buildings, the same streets, the… frightened people? As he strolled down the sidewalk, Gray noticed the citizens of Magnolia stooped low, and didn't make much eye contact with each other. The lack of conversation was what concerned Gray most. He remembered the city being lively and full of friendly people. These people were not even close to that. Not one of them looked him in the eye. They were all… staring at his chest? No, they were looking at his emblem in what appeared to be fear.

"Why are they obsessed with Fairy Tail's symbol? This is our hometown. Why would they be scared of it? Something's definitely wrong."

The city dwellers began to clear a path for Gray. No one dared to stand in front of him. Gray glanced around, noticing that shopkeepers were packing up their stalls and their customers fled from him. Soon enough, there were hardly anyone around him.

"What's the deal? Why are they so afraid of me?" Gray wondered. Narrowing his brow, he continued to search for his friends while walking towards the guild hall.

Around the corner screeched Erza and Bisca. They sprinted towards Gray, panting hard.

"Bisca! Erza! What's going on? Everyone seems to be-" Gray started.

"Shut up and run!" Erza commanded. "We have to get out of here!"

"But…" Gray started again.

"Do as she says Gray!" Bisca added. "You don't want to get close to Smokey back there."

Behind them, was a smoky figure. Gray turned and ran with the two ladies. He glanced over his shoulder, and surveyed their pursuer. Inside the haze, Gray made out what appeared to be a human but that was all. He couldn't see who it was or any of its features, except its glowing red eyes. It sped towards the trio, almost flying. It struck Bisca, knocking her to the ground. Gray started to slow down to help her, but Erza grabbed his wrist and yanked him along. "It's too late for her! We have to keep going!" Erza yelled.

Shocked at what Erza had just said, Gray stopped and turned around. Looking back, he saw the figure lift Bisca up by the neck. He watched in horror as an explosion emanated from the shadow's hand. When the smoke had finally cleared, Gray saw Bisca's charred and burnt body tossed to the ground. The figure lifted its head and stared down Erza and Gray. It seemed to be judging, calculating, planning. Its cold stare sent chills down Gray's back, rather impressive since he was an ice wizard. The figure turned from the mages, and flew off.

"Bisca…" Gray whispered. Being a member of the same guild, Gray was torn at watching her die.

"Come on. Let's go." Erza's voice trembled as she spoke in a low tone. "We have to get to the hideout." She turned away and began to walk.

"You're going to leave her there? Wha… Erza!"

"Gray, I don't know where you've been the last five months, but you don't understand the situation. We have to go." Erza replied. She didn't stop walking away. Gray lowered his head, and followed Erza away from the corpse.

They didn't talk, until Gray broke the ice. "Erza, what did you mean when you said where have I been for the last five months? I was with you just yesterday."

"I mean, that you went out on a reconnaissance mission five months ago, and you never came back. The rest of the guild thought It had gotten you."

"Who… What is It?" Gray asked in bewilderment.

Erza didn't reply immediately. When she did, her response was, "The thing that murdered Bisca."

The duo walked in silence. The only sound was the crunch of gravel and earth beneath their feet. The air was still, the birds quiet.

"Is that why everyone was afraid of me? I mean, my emblem?"

"Possibly. More of us have been hunted down. People stay away from us because that sign acts as a target. Most people don't want to be around when It comes calling." Erza replied solemnly. "Come on. We're here."

She turned right, and left the path for the surrounding forest. Gray followed hurriedly, keeping close by. Pushing through the brush and branches, Erza stopped at a tree.

"We came all this way… for a tree?" Gray asked. His face was one of doubt and disbelief.

Erza ignored him, and knocked on the tree seven times. The trunk opened up, revealing a flight of stairs leading down. Erza started down them, with Gray close behind. The stairs opened into a large room. To Gray's surprise, it was modeled exactly the same as the guildhall. Everything was the same. Except for the fact that the walls were compacted dirt. The floorboards were a pale tan color. When Gray and Erza had reached the base of the stairs, everyone in the room looked up.

"Erza!" Mirajane cried. "And… Gray! Where have you been the past five months?" Other members of the guild crowded around.

"I don't even know myself. I woke up today in the forest pretty close to here." Gray responded. "It's good to see you guys."

"Likewise Gray." Mira said gently.

"Yeah! We were missing one of our top men!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Would you shut it Elfman?" Gajeel asked in severe annoyance. "And Gray. Put on a shirt for once."

"Sorry man. But I don't have one."

"Hey! Let me through! Come on guys!" A voice called out. Slowly the mob parted for another member.

"Where is she? Where's Bisca?" Alzack asked. His face paled, when he saw Erza's and Gray's faces. "No. She can't have… No!" He yelled. Al fell to his knees. The tears flowed endlessly, sobs wracked his body. "No." He looked up at Erza. "Where's her body?" He demanded. "Where is it?!"

Erza looked down at him with her commanding stare. "It's back at Magnolia. We barely escaped, we didn't have time to get it."

Alzack's face contorted with rage. "So you just left her there? Like some sort of trash?" He spat. "She was one of your friends, Erza! And you left her behind!"

"I did what I had to do!" Erza snapped back. Gray was shocked. Erza was always compassionate, but this… this was not the Erza he knew and remembered. This callousness was not part of her loving character.

"Erza what's wrong with you?!" Gray yelled, silencing the crowd. "Why are you being so callous?"

"Gray, I will let it slide this time. But don't you dare lecture me on what to do, when you don't understand the situation. You don't know what the rest of the guild has gone through. What _I've_ gone through."

"Then explain it to me!" Gray demanded. At this, Erza whipped her cold stare at him. Her eyes burned with anger and rage.

"Erza that's enough!" A superior voice commanded. The crowd parted again for two figures, one tall and one much shorter. Makarov, despite his height, was one of the most intimidating people he had ever met, Gray thought to himself as he watched the stare down. "I will not tolerate this kind of attitude. I will speak to you later." Makarov instructed. Obediently, Erza bowed, and left. "You should go too Alzack."

"Yes Master."

Makarov sighed, and then turned to Gray. He didn't have time to register the speeding hand, on course for his cheek. The blow stung. "And you. Where have you been the last five months?!"

"Like I said Gramps. I don't know. I woke up today. I went back to Magnolia, and everyone was acting weird. They hid whenever they saw my mark." Gray said, pointing his chest, where the Fairy Tail emblem lay.

"Hmm. What do you think about his predicament?" Makarov asked to his companion.

Gray hadn't noticed her much until now. She was tall, wore dark jeans and a tan jacket. Underneath was a red shirt that exposed her midriff. And her face…

Gray gasped in shock. "There's no way! It can't be!" He thought wildly. His mouth struggled to formulate a sentence.

"Well, I think he could have been taking a nap obviously." The companion replied.

Gray couldn't stop staring at her.

"What's wrong Gray? Mind you manners. You know it's rude to stare right?" Makarov lectured.

"I know Gramps." Gray mumbled. "It's just that…"

"It's just what?" Makarov asked. His companion watched with interest at the conversation before her.

In a trembling voice, Gray asked, "Is that you? Ur?"

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Will try to update soon after that bombshell!**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Crazy, Gray

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Be sure to follow and favorite!**

In a trembling voice, Gray asked, "Is that you? Ur?"

She turned to face Gray with a puzzled look. "Who are you? Yes, I am Ur, but I haven't met you before."

Gray's mind raced at a hundred miles a second. "Ur? How are you still alive? You froze Deliora with Iced Shell! How come you don't remember me?"

"I don't recall ever performing that spell. If I had, I wouldn't be here to talk about it." She replied sweetly. "And like I said, I haven't met you before."

"But you trained Lyon and me in Ice-Make Magic! You gave me the worst habit ever! Stripping!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hmmm. I remember teaching Lyon, but not you. I can't explain your stripping habit though."

"But… You, me, and Lyon did it every day straight for years! How don't you remember? Come on Gramps! You know she trained me before I came to Fairy Tail!"

Makarov was deep in thought. "I remember you were born in Magnolia. Your parents were Fairy Tail wizards. When it happened, they were some of the first people to stand up to It. I wish they hadn't."

"Wha… My parents died fourteen years ago! Deliora killed them! Then Ur took me in as her pupil along with Lyon! Do you both not remember?"

More members had gathered around, listening to the discussion. Ur and Makarov surveyed Gray with skeptical looks.

Gray turned to the guild and asked, "Guys, you know what happened, right?"

Levy said, "I remember what Master and Ur said about what happened."

"Me too." Mira agreed.

"Then how did I learn Ice-Make Magic?!"

"You told me you learned it from your dad, Gray." Macao said. "Back when you were younger."

"No, Ur taught me!" Gray vehemently exclaimed. "None of you remember?"

The rest of the guild shook their heads in a positive sign of disagreement. "Nope. That isn't what you told me." Wakaba agreed.

"How about Cana? Is she here?" Gray asked desperately. He couldn't believe it. All his friends couldn't remember his real past.

"Who?" Juvia questioned. "I've never heard of her." Once again, the rest of the guild nodded.

"Ok… Gildarts?"

"Same there. Are you sure you're not making up names Gray?" Gajeel inquired, his face amused.

"So how about we ask Lyon to see if he remembers?"

Ur grimaced in disgust. "I regret the day I took that monster as a pupil. He abused his power, and joined one of the Dark Guilds. Grimoire Heart."

"Grimoire Heart! What?! Lyon would never do that! He's a good person, not a monster!" Gray exclaimed.

"I don't know what you think you know, but Lyon Vastia is one of the most evil wizards in the kingdom."

"What happened?" Gray asked Ur. It pained him to see his master in such pain, but he had to know.

She sighed. "Lyon was a bright student. He worked hard and learned quickly. He mastered Ice-Make Magic before the age of ten. By then, it was too late to reconcile my mistake. I hadn't sensed the malice inside his heart until later. I disowned him. That was the last straw, the final push. Lyon snapped, becoming undeniably evil. He soon joined Grimoire Heart."

"That's not even close to what I remember." Gray thought. "What's going on here?"

"So let me get this straight. You guys don't remember me training with Ur, who is somehow not dead, and you don't know who Cana or Gildarts are? And Lyon is suddenly an evil wizard?" Gray almost yelled. He was barely holding it together. The contradiction of his and the guild's stories was driving him insane.

"Yep. 'Bout sums it up." Gajeel replied. "Is there a problem with reality, bub?"

That statement seemed incredibly important to Gray, but he couldn't understand how.

"Gajeel. What did you just say?" Gray demanded. His breath began to come quicker, his thoughts were racing.

"Uhh, is there a problem with reality?"

"That's it!" Gray declared. "Reality!"

Gray's excitement was met with blank stares. Not a single guild member understood what he meant.

"Before I woke up, I was with Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. We were fighting a bunch of dudes who were protecting this old guy named Reality. He was casting some sort of dark spell. At first, I thought his name was for fun. But what if it wasn't?" The crowd exchanged glances of incomprehension. "I think the spell he cast actually changed reality, hence his name. What do you think Gramps? Gramps?" In his excitement, Gray didn't notice the angry and depressed looks some of the guildmates gave each other.

Makarov had paled at Gray's words. "Gray. Are you absolutely sure his name was Reality?"

"Well, yeah. That's what the Four Henchmen said. Those were his bodyguards."

"If what you're saying is true, then reality has been altered. This explains the difference in what you remember from what we think is true." Makarov whispered in shock. "I never in my life thought that… that magic would be found."

"What magic?" Ur inquired.

"A Lost Magic. It's called Reality Manipulation Magic. With it, the caster can change events in history or the present, altering reality itself. How many events depends on the wizard's magical power and strength and how much time they had to cast the spell. How long did it take him to cast the spell?"

Gray thought for a moment then answered. "Well, he was already doing it when we arrived at the church. We fought for a bit, then I threw my Ice-Make Javelin at him. Before it hit him, there was a blinding flash. I woke up in a clearing in the forest. Then you know what happens from there."

"So he could have been performing that spell for who-knows how long." Makarov muttered. "Gray, other than what you have told us, what else seems out of place?"

"For starters, the church we were fighting in was gone when I woke up. Then, the citizens of Magnolia were afraid of this." He said pointing to the Fairy Tail mark on his chest. "Bisca is murdered. Ur is alive. Lyon is evil. You don't know about two of your own members. And I haven't seen Natsu or Lucy at all. We're hiding underground instead of at the guild hall. We seem to be missing plenty of members. Erza isn't compassionate. Gajeel and Levy aren't kissing." At this, Levy's and Gajeel's face turned bright red. "The Thunderlegion is missing. Elfman has only spoken about manly things once. Juvia isn't staring at me in love…" Gray noticed she was crying. And so was the rest of the guild. "Hey guys? What's wrong?"

Solemnly, Makarov said, "Gray. We need to talk."

 **Ok so I guess I lied about making chapters longer. I felt this was a good stopping place for now.**

 **I will not be updating regularly. As you can tell, I have posted 3 chapters in the space of a single week. I cannot promise regular updates. I hope to post as often as my schedule will allow. Be sure to follow and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flames of Rage

**Hey guys back again with another chapter! Working hard to get these out as fast as I can! I love writing this, so I hope you are enjoying it! Sorry, last couple weeks of school were busy so wasn't able to write then.**

Solemnly, Makarov said, "Gray. We need to talk. We should sit down first. This… will be hard for you to understand."

Puzzled, Gray followed Makarov and Ur to a table. The one that Erza was sitting at. She looked up from her cake in suspicion. "What do you need, Master?"

"Did you hear our conversation? I don't want to have to explain everything that happened." Makarov grumbled. "And what are you doing here?" The last question was directed at the rest of the guild who were crowded around the table.

"How could I not? You were so loud I was sure It heard you." Erza replied. "Well let's enlighten the clueless idiot here."

"Hmm. Where to start?" Makarov thought aloud.

"While you think about that Gramps, I wanna have a chat with Ur here." Gray said. He turned to face her, across the table. "So why do you think our versions of the past are different? From what I know, you rescued me from the demon Deliora. You trained Lyon and me in Ice-Make Magic. Feeling that I could defeat Deliora, I went in search for it in revenge for my family. You found me almost dead, again, and used the spell Iced Shell to trap Deliora for ten years. Ten years until Lyon melted the ice, but Deliora was just a husk of its former self. I convinced Lyon of the wrong he was doing, and he joined a guild called Lamia Scale. So what happened in your reality?"

Ur sighed, something she seemed to do a lot. "I defeated Deliora, but never found you as you said. I taught my daughter, Ultear, and Lyon in Ice-Make Magic. Lyon turned bitter after I disowned him. He joined Grimoire Heart, and became one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Ultear was devastated at Lyon's betrayal. She loved him as a brother, but he never felt the same way."

Gray was deep in thought. "In my reality, Ultear was part of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She grew bitter after she thought you abandoned her. That changed after I fought here. Then, she and another member, Meldy, left Grimoire Heart. Ultear was a motherly figure to Meldy. I guess that's what allowed her to convince Meldy of her sins."

"But Meldy is still one of the Seven Kin in our reality." Ur objected.

"There has to be reasonable explanation for why our realities are different. After all, Reality only changed a couple of events. The exact number, we still don't know. So in theory, what if Lyon turned evil because my presence in his life was gone due to reality being altered? Then that's why he joined Grimoire Heart. He didn't have someone he was really close to by his side. Then since Ultear never joined the Seven Kin, she wasn't there to change Meldy's thoughts on life."

"This seems very likely. So for now let's assume that it is true." Ur replied.

Erza chimed in. "We should find out what other things could have changed, assuming that Gray here isn't lying.

Gray continued. "In my reality, Jellal, Meldy, and Ultear formed a guild called Crime Sorciere. Is that true here or no?"

"Wait, Jellal isn't evil either in your reality?" Erza demanded.

"Well, he was. But then he had his memories erased. So he became good again." Gray responded.

"Here, Jellal has always been evil. He isn't part of any Dark Guild, but is related to them in several ways. So what caused the difference?" Erza asked.

"There could be several reasons. The Tower of Heaven, Nirvana. I'm probably guessing the Tower of Heaven. What happened in this reality there?"

"Nothing happened. I left when I was little, and I never went back. The Tower was a failure in Jellal's ultimate goal." Erza replied. She was shaking in anger as she recalled the abomination of a building.

"We destroyed the Tower of Heaven in my reality. Jellal died, but was later revived by Wendy. He lost all his memories and became good. So if he never died, then he still would be evil then."

Ur was deep in thought after Gray's statement. "If that happened, then it would explain Jellal's current situation in our reality."

Gajeel butted in. "So you're saying all of these differences are because of a stupid spell?"

"That is exactly what we're saying, Gajeel" Erza replied. "All of this, the current situation we're in, is all due to magic. According to Gray here, our reality is wrong."

"How do we know that his isn't the one that's wrong?" Gajeel demanded. The guild was silent. No one had an answer to his question.

"Because of what happened five months ago." Makarov shattered the silence with his commanding tone. All eyes on him, he continued. "What happened with It is too horrible to be normal." Tears glistened in his eyes, his voice trembled. Gray stared in incomprehension as Makarov turned to face him. "It's time I told you what happened."

"Five months ago, Fairy Tail was locked with Tartaros in battle. Face threatened to detonate and destroy all magic across Fiore. However, Erza defeated Kyoka and stopped Face. Meanwhile, the demon known as Jackal clashed with… Lucy and Natsu."

 _Natsu gritted his teeth. "Man, this guy is strong. This is gonna be fun." He charged at Jackal._

" _Back for more?" Jackal asked, laughing maniacally. Waving his hand, a row of explosions erupted. Natsu rolled out of way, but Lucy took the full force of the blasts._

" _Lucy!" Natsu cried, heavily concerned for her. He snapped his attention back to the demon, anger in his eyes. "You'll pay for that." Natsu muttered. Hands blazing, Natsu rushed at Jackal. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist! Roar! Flame Elbow! Talon! Brilliant Flame! Crushing Fang!" The blows rained down upon the demon. Jackal grinned and dealt an explosive punch to Natsu's face. He crashed into the surrounding ruins of Plutogrimm. When the dust cleared, Natsu was trapped underneath a mound of rubble. He struggled to free himself, but to no avail._

 _Chuckling, Jackal walked over to the fallen Lucy. He lifted her up with one hand, and struck her with the other across the face. She cried out, helpless to do anything. Lucy didn't have anything left to fight back. The demon slammed her into the ground. She didn't do anything to stop the savage blows falling upon her. Unconsciousness threatened to overtake Lucy, her vision fading._

" _Lucy!" Natsu screamed. He fought to free himself of his burden. Natsu was helpless as he watched his love beaten mercilessly. "Stop! Leave her alone!" He roared._

 _Jackal paused the brutality. "Why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" He shook his head, and resumed his task. Blow upon blow, punch upon punch._

 _Tears streamed down Natsu's face. "Lucy! Listen to me. I love you. I love you so much. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me. I can't live without you. LUCY!"_

 _Lucy felt numb. She vaguely heard a voice, calling out to her, piercing through the fogginess of her mind. It felt familiar, soothing, warm. "LUCY!" She started to regain consciousness, becoming aware of her situation. "Natsu? Oh yeah, Natsu. I love him more than anything." Lucy snapped back to reality with Jackal crouched over her, raining blows down on her. She turned to Natsu. His hand was stretched towards her. She reached hers to him._

" _Natsu, I love you." Lucy felt herself fading. "Please, stay strong." Jackal pulled back his hand, glowing in light. "It was fun while it lasted. Don't stop just because I didn't make it."_

" _Ok, Luce. I'm gonna give youa proper Fairy Tail send-off. Rule number one! Never ever share sensitive information about Fairy Tail as long as you live." His voice trembled. "Number two! Never use any clients you may have met through Fairy Tail for your own personal gain. And most importantly, number three. Though our paths may stray, you have to promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means living every day of your life as if it were your last. Remember the friends you made. You must cherish them for as long as you live."_

" _I will, Natsu. I love being part of Fairy Tail and all the memories I made in it. The Tower of Heaven, Nirvana, Edolas, Tenrou Island, the Infinity Clock, the Grand Magic Games, the Dragon King Festival, the Celestial Spirit Rebellion. Everything we've done together, I loved it all."_

 _Natsu stared in disbelief. The clenched fist sped toward its target, seeming to move at a snail's pace. Lucy was smiling at him, staring with her loving eyes. "I love you, Natsu."_

" _Lucy!"_

 _Happy was flying along, the battle raging below him. "Where's Natsu and Lucy? I hope they're ok." He scanned the battlefield in search for his friends, but didn't see them. Shouts pierced the silence, fires illuminated the wreckage, explosions cracked the night. "Man, everyone is having a tough time fighting against Tartaros. Even though we stopped Face, they're fighting just as hard." Still soaring overhead, the clamor of the battle was overtaken by a single, piercing scream._

" _Lucy!"_

" _Natsu?" Happy wondered, alarmed. Quickly, he sped towards the sound, wings tight. Happy landed just outside a clearing in the rubble. He took in the horrific scene before him. Natsu was trapped under a collapsed wall. Lucy was in bad shape, with a demon crouched over her. Her body was bruised and bloody, and appeared to be nearly unconscious. Two hands, stretched towards one another, each belonging to two different people, who together, made whole. Tears streamed down Natsu's face. Happiness radiated from Lucy's smile. Happy could only watch as the demon's fist crashed down upon its target. Lucy's hand hit the ground, limp._

 _An inhuman scream burst from Natsu's mouth. Jackal laughed heartlessly at his agony. "What, you cared about her? She's as worthless as every other human, just like you!"_

 _Natsu snapped his head up from its position on the ground. A fierce burning anger raged in his eyes. "What did you say?"_

" _I said she's worthless, just like all humans! She deserved to die!" Jackal declared. "You're next, human."_

 _Natsu roared in anger, flames engulfed his body turning his jacket into ash. The crushing rubble atop the Dragon-Slayer changed into lava, melted by the intense heat emitting from him. The flames, an ugly shade of red, seared his flesh, creating dragon-like patterns across his face, chest and arms. He stood with a murderous look in his eyes, his gaze on the demon before him. One step at a time, he advanced towards Jackal, one of the Nine Gates to Hell._

 _Jackal retreated for every step Natsu took. He was beginning to experience something he had never felt before. For his entire existence, he had only known power and superiority. Always had his enemies been weaker and posed no real threat. But now, he felt differently. Never in his life had he felt this way. It was strange and foreign to him. For the first time, Jackal felt… fear._

 _Fists blazing, Natsu charged at Jackal with a feral cry. The demon was surprised at Natsu's new strength. Jackal barely kept up with the Dragon-Slayers blows. He was losing ground, overcome by Natsu's ferocity. Jab, hook, uppercut, roundhouse kick, leg sweep, all of it connecting with the demon. Gasping, he fell to his knees._

" _Please, let me live." Jackal pleaded. "Don't kill me. Have mercy!"_

" _You expect me to let you live after you killed Lucy. And you took pleasure in doing it!" Natsu roared. "No, there will be no mercy for you. Only pain!" With that, his hand shot out, lifting him up from his knees. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Flames of Rage: Ravaging Dragon Scorch!" His hand erupted, engulfing Jackal in fire. When it died down, nothing remained of the demon, not even ashes._

 _Happy watched his best friend from the ruins, too shocked to move. Natsu slowly walked over to the limp body of his beloved. He kneeled and began to cradle her in his arms. Tears fell freely from his face but he made no sound. Natsu wept and wept and wept. After what had felt like ages, Happy gathered up the courage to approach his heartbroken friend. Before he did, a voice rang out._

" _Natsu!" called Wendy. The Sky Dragon-Slayer ran towards the crouching figure, ignorant of his feelings. There was no sign that he had heard her. Wendy slowed down, the situation dawning on her._

" _Wendy." Natsu said in such a hushed voice that she barely heard him. His voice sounded weak and strained. "Please, can you heal her?" He croaked. Wendy approached him and put her hand on his shoulder._

" _Natsu, I'm sorry, but I can't help her. She's already dead." At this, Natsu's gaze turned toward her._

" _Why won't you help me Wendy? Why won't you help_ her _? Please, I'm begging you. Help her!" His voice started soft and rose to a harsh shout. "Use your magic and heal her!"_

" _I can't." Tears welled in her eyes. She felt so helpless, unable to aid one of her best friends._

" _You can't? Or you won't?" Natsu whispered. Laying Lucy's body down, he stood and faced Wendy, towering over her. "I see now. You're a traitor, just like the chairman. That's the only reason why you won't use your powers to save her. You traitor!" He advanced towards Wendy, fire raging in the depths of his eyes._

" _Natsu! What are you talking about?! I'm your friend! I've known you for a while now! Please!"_

" _I never knew you." He snapped his fingers and incinerated Wendy where she stood. "That was for Lucy." Natsu walked away from the clearing, leaving behind the body of his love and the ashes of his friend._

"After Jackal murdered Lucy, Natsu was blinded by rage. He murdered Wendy and your parents Gray." Makarov whispered. Tears streamed down his face as he relived the moments. "That day, I lost three of my children. And ever since that day, I have lost even more. Anyone bearing the Fairy Tail crest has been severely avoided, as It targets them. Today you saw Bisca murdered by It."

The guild was silent, not one wizard spoke. Heads were bowed, tears were shed. Gray was speechless, Erza furious, Ur expressionless.

"Gray, I think you've figured it out by now. Why Natsu, Lucy, and many of our members are missing. Natsu… is It."


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon's Fury

Gray was at a loss for words. "You mean Lava Brains is the one who killed Bisca? That's insane! Natsu would never hurt a member of Fairy Tail!"

Head bowed, Makarov spoke. "I used to believe that too, that none of my children would ever harm each other. However, things can change a person. Natsu wasn't thinking straight when he murdered Wendy, or anyone after that. Anyone he believed had withheld their help in saving Lucy was executed."

Erza slammed her fist on the table. "The aftermath of the war with Tartaros was horrible. Our guild was weakened, depleted from battle. Natsu murdered Yukino and Sabertooth retaliated. Minerva was furious and sought retribution. I was forced to kill her in order to prevent her from exacting revenge, ignorant of Natsu's actions. Thus, Fairy Tail was at war with Sabertooth and Natsu."

Makarov continued. "We retreated back to Magnolia with Sabertooth on our heels, only to find Natsu lying in wait. Cornered, we were saved by Lamia Scale coming to our aid."

"That's right!" Mira exclaimed. "Jura used his magic to allow us to escape."

"I have a question." Gray interrupted. "Gramps, you're a Wizard Saint right? How come you didn't just knock out Natsu and Sabertooth?"

Makarov sighed. "We were drained of all magic. On top of that, Natsu's anger has boosted his own power, strong enough to make him one of the Wizard Saints. We simply ccould not afford a confrontation with him. So we hid here in one of our old hideouts."

"So other than Natsu becoming as strong as a Wizard Saint and us being at war with Sabertooth, is there anything else I missed?" Gray asked grumpily. He was putting up a facade, trying to hide his pain. In his absence, so much had happened. His whole world had been shattered. Gray couldn't believe that Natsu had become such a monster.

"Yes. Natsu took over Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. He joined them into the guild known as Dragon's Fury. They are his minions and execute his will. Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus are all but wiped out. Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale have joined us in the fight against Dragon's Fury and Sabertooth, but they have sustained major casualties. We need your help Gray to fight them. Will you help us?" Makarov pleaded. Never before had Gray seen him so broken. All of this had taken a huge toll on Fairy Tail's master.

Bringing his fist to his emblem, Gray answered. "Of course I will Gramps. I'm a member of Fairy Tail and I'll stand proud 'til the very end." He raised his right hand in the traditional Fairy Tail sign, palm facing in, last three fingers close, and thumb and pointer extended in an L shape. The whole guild smiled, and followed suit.

Suddenly, the room shook as if a dragon had roared at point-blank range. Elfman and Lisanna came running from a doorway in the wall. Gray could only guess that they were on watch duty. "Master!" Lisanna called, out of breath. Her face was one of anxiety and fear.

"What is it my child?"

"They're here!" She exclaimed. "Dragon's Fury is here."

Rising to his feet, Makarov took charge. "Everyone, emergency protocol! Evacuate hideout!" The guild scrambled to do as they were told. "Gajeel, wait." The Iron Dragon-Slayer stopped, understanding what the master needed him to do. "Ur, Erza, Gray, Gajeel. All of you and I must hold Dragon's Fury at bay for as long as possible. We must give the others time to escape."

"Right! They exclaimed!" The group spread out in the empty room, all preparing for the upcoming skirmish. Ur emitted a frosty aura. Erza sat on the floor, cross-legged, meditating. Gajeel cracked his knuckles and neck. Gray stripped, taking his shirt off, per his habit. Makarov stood, with an intense expression on his face. The wall that Gray had entered from earlier exploded, scattering debris. When the dust had cleared, a gaping hole had formed. From the breach strode several figures. Racer, Cobra, Zancrow, Rusty Rose, and Jellal. Behind them stood the shadowy figure Gray had seen earlier. Within the smoke, he could make out the outline of his old friend. But he was gone, replaced by a cruel and callous imposter. The minions all wore their original garb that Gray was familiar with, but all in black and red.

"You've made a big mistake by going to war with Fairy Tail." Erza declared. She stood, and summoned two katanas, one in each hand.

"You say that, yet you're the only side with any sort of casualties." Racer spat. Immediately after declaring this, his eyes widened in fear. Turning towards Natsu, he fell to his knees. "Please sir, forgive me! I did not mean to say that!"

Within the smoke, the figure's eyes focused on the huddling figure before them. "Rise, Racer." Racer stood, trembling. His fear was incredibly obvious. The figure continued. "She was not close to you, therefore you would not view her as a casualty. However, if you anger me again, there will be no warning."

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir. It won't happen again, sir." Racer whispered.

"You can appease my anger by dealing with these traitors standing before me." The figure said. "These pests must not be allowed to live."

Racer grinned, happy with his opportunity to serve his master. "You puny fairies won't stand a chance against us." He spat.

"We'll see." Gajeel replied. His face was one of intense focus and concentration.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray yelled, trying to get the smoky figure's attention. "Why are you attacking Fairy Tail? We're your friends, remember?"

Silence followed. Finally, the figure responded. "Natsu is dead. He was blind to the iniquities of the traitors that surrounded him. So I took his place. I am Lord Dragneel, master of the powerful Dragon's Fury, and you will treat me as such."

"Guess I'm gonna have to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, as usual." Gray muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Fine by me, as it's been a while since I kicked your ass anyway."

Dragneel smirked, amused by the display of confidence before him. He snapped his fingers, signaling his minions to attack. They charged with Jellal at the head. The fairies stood their ground, anxious to start the battle.

Jellal's fist slammed against Erza's crossed swords. The collision sent the two sliding in opposite directions. Ur countered Zancrow's Flame God Roar with Ice-Make Blast. Embers and ice scattered across the battlefield. Gajeel's Iron Dragon Club was blocked by Rusty Rose's shield. Locked in combat, Gajeel was unprepared for Racer's swift strikes. The Dragon-Slayer fell to his knees, blood streaming from multiple wounds across his chest. Chest heaving, he barely blocked Rusty Rose's attack with Iron Dragon Sword. Gajeel grimaced in pain, and stood up. Facing the pair, he blasted them with his Iron Dragon Roar. Racer grinned and sped away while Rusty Rose soared over the attack with his wings created by Arc of Embodiment.

Gray stared down Cobra who was grinning at him maliciously. "You ready Ice Boy?"

"Sure am. You're in my way Cobra. You have to options. You can either A: move aside or B: get run over. Your choice." Gray responded.

Cobra laughed, clearly amused by Gray's statement. "I pick C. I run over you." He readied himself for the immediate clash that would ensue.

"B it is." With that, Gray rushed Cobra. Two frozen blades formed upon each hand. Slashing, stabbing, slicing, he attacked the Poison Dragon-Slayer. Cobra's extremely sensitive hearing allowed him to anticipate and dodge every attack Gray threw at him. Amused, Cobra countered with Poison Dragon Slash. Gray stumbled back, a claw mark across his chest. Streams of poison oozed from the scratches, sapping his strength.

"You're done for. My poison is running through your veins, sapping your strength and magic power. Now all I have to do is wait for you to collapse at my feet." Cobra bragged. His arrogance was clear as day, his confidence in himself was downright narcissistic. His cockiness was shattered as Gray grinned. "What's so funny? You're going to die!"

"There's one thing you don't know about, Cobra. One vital fact you're ignorant of. I learned Ice Devil-Slayer Magic. I may still be getting used to it, but I have learned some tricks. Ice Devil Frozen Tundra!"

From the ice mage's body came a blinding flash. Cobra careened back, startled. When nothing happened, he began to laugh. "You may have learned some things, but apparently not enough. You're weak and puny." His confidence faltered again. Cobra's opponent was smiling once more.

Gray decided to enlighten the ignorant Dragon-Slayer before him. "My Ice Devil Frozen Tundra allows me to freeze anything. In this case, the poison inside me. It's frozen and completely harmless. How's that for weak?"

"I admit, I didn't think that you would be able to counter my poison. But what are you going to do about the fact that I can hear your thoughts?" Cobra questioned. "You won't be able to hit me. How are you going to beat me?"

"Natsu once told me how he beat you. Now I don't have his set of pipes, but I can fight by instinct. No thoughts means you can't anticipate my moves. So how are _you_ going to beat _me_?" Gray responded to the jab.

"The old-fashioned way." With that, both wizards charged one another. Gray punched, Cobra blocked. Cobra spun and kicked, Gray ducked. Fists flashed, feet snapped, magic was spent. The clash of the two wizards was intense. Gray's lack of thought neutralized Cobra's hearing advantage. They were on equal footing, and now it was contest of skill. Gray landed a devastating kick to Cobra's head, spinning him around. When Cobra had regained his balance, Gray had drawn a large amount of his magic power into his right hand. He delivered an icy strike to Cobra's face. 'Lord Dragneel' looked down at his now unconscious subordinate.

"Gray! I will deal with Natsu! Help Gajeel!" Makarov called to the ice mage. Gray nodded, and moved to aid his struggling comrade.

Fairy Tail's master strode forward to meet the 'Dragon Lord'. "Natsu! Stop this at once!" Makarov demanded, staring down his former member. "This isn't you. This isn't the Natsu I watched grow up into a great young-man."

"Rember what I said? Natsu is gone. I am Lord Dragneel, and I am seeking justice for those who wronged me. That means that you're weak guild must be punished." Natsu spoke, his voice smooth and even.

"You will regret this, Natsu." Warned Makarov, eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"You underestimate my power old man." Lord Dragneel spoke.

"Don't do it Natsu. I will stop you."

"You will try." Natsu leaped into action, fists blazing. Reluctantly, Makarov engaged him in battle.

Meanwhile, Gray and Gajeel were dealing with Racer and Rusty Rose. Gray had abandoned his Ice-Make Magic, as it was too slow for Racer's Speed. Forced to use the magic he was unfamiliar with, Ice Devil-Slayer Magic, Gray was struggling to hold off the speedster. Gajeel was locked in a sword and shield clash with Rusty Rose. The imagination mage held the advantage, as he was using his foot-wings to give him more movement and agility. He bashed his shield into Gajeel's face, breaking his defense and followed up with a demonic sword slash. The Iron Dragon-Slayer leapt back, staring down at the gash across his chest. "You're going to pay for that, pretty boy." Rusty Rose just smiled, and continued his assault. Gray, still struggling against his opponent, fired his Ice Devil Cryo Cannon multiple times, but missed every shot.

"He's too fast. I can't hit him." Gray thought, frustrated. "What _can_ I do?" He thought for a moment. "Oh. Well there's always that." Gray slammed his fist into the ground, freezing it. His speed turned against him, Racer slipped and crashed into a table. He got up slowly, stunned by the collision. Racer lurched as he got up and shook his head to clear it. Before he had finished doing so, Gray dashed up and delivered a straight left jab directly to Racer's face. He stumbled backwards from the force behind the blow. Racer retaliated with a right hook aimed for Gray's head. The ice mage threw up his left forearm, blocking the punch, and delivered a crushing uppercut to the speedster's jaw. Racer fell back and quickly pivoted on his left leg, chest low, right leg high. Gray was ready for the kick and ducked. When Racer had turned back to him, Gray grabbed the speed mage's head and forced it towards the ground. He then slammed his knee into Racer's face, crushing his nose, blood splashing out. Reeling in pain, Racer was wide open. Gray gripped Racer's right hand with his left, and smashed his right fist into the elbow of his opponent. Racer screamed as his right elbow was shattered, his arm bent in the wrong direction. He fell to his knees, eyes searching for mercy in his opponent's gaze. Gray, against killing, decided to end the fight by delivering a round house kick with his right foot to Racer's head, rendering him unconscious.

Gray nodded in satisfaction as he surveyed his work. He turned away from Racer and saw Gajeel fighting with Rusty Rose. The Iron Dragon-Slayer clobbered his opponent with club and sword, but all blows fell upon the minion's shield. Gajeel feinted low, then slammed his club into Rusty's face. The Dragon-Slayer took the opportunity to exchange his club for an axe. Using the curve, he ripped the shield away. Now that Rusty Rose was wide open, Gajeel struck. With the sword in his right hand, he dealt a backhand slash, slicing the imagination mage's left forearm off. He didn't have time to scream in pain as Gajeel followed up with a forehand blow at neck level. The Iron Dragon-Slayer turned his head to avoid the spray of gore that followed from getting in his eyes. Rusty Rose would sing his poetry no more.

The two fairies' gazes met, one with disgust, the other with callousness. "How could you kill him?" Gray asked.

"Because he killed all of Phantom Lord. My old friends. Yes, they might have done some horrible things in their lives, but they didn't deserve to die!" Gajeel spat, anger in his eyes.

Gray grasped his comrade's shoulder. "Then they have been avenged, yes?"

Gajeel nodded, and the pair turned to the survey the battle. Erza was locked in combat with Jellal, her blades flashing through the air. She had already injured Jellal, as Gray could see blood gushing from a wound in his side. Despite this, Jellal had a malicious grin on his face. After watching their fight for a minute or so, Gray could tell he was playing with her. He would let her gain the upper hand, then snatch it right back. This arrogance had seemed to infuriate Erza.

Gray searched until he found Ur's conflict with Zancrow. Ur was much more skilled than Zancrow, yet the two were at a deadlock, neither gaining an upper-hand. Zancrow's God Flames melted Ur's ice attacks just before they connected. Ur's defenses had a one-time use as they were instantly melted.

Content that Ur didn't need his help immediately, Gray faced the final clash. Makarov and Natsu were both focused, the brawl intense. Makarov's Light Magic attacks flew at Natsu, who dodged them. The Dragon-Slayer countered with his own magic, sending Fire Dragon Roar and Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame at his old master. Anger radiated from the two opponents in waves.

Before Gray and Gajeel had a chance to help their comrades, a rumbling boom sounded throughout the room. Dust and rubble rained from the ceiling, more than when Natsu had first attacked. Gray smirked as a familiar presence, no, presences, filled the room. Striding forward from a newly created hole, this one clean and perfect, was the Wizard Saint Jura. Behind him stood Chelia of Lamia Scale and Kagura and Milliana of Mermaid Heel. Their faces were grim, but firm as they came to the aid of Fairy Tail.

Grinning away like the idiots they were, Gajeel and Gray turned to face the reinforcements. Suddenly, Jura threw up a wall of rock as ice rained down in the shape of… eagles. Gray's face darkened as there was only one person who could have cast such a spell. Sauntering from Dragon's Fury's entrance, was Lyon. His face was of pure evil.

Natsu, despite Lyon's entrance, was aware of the disadvantage he held. He signaled his followers to retreat. Reluctantly, Jellal and Zancrow disengaged their opponents. Cradling his arm, Racer limped over to his comrades. Cobra needed Zancrow's help to stand, his thoughts still hazy after his fight with Gray.

"It's not over." Natsu spat in disgust. With that, he turned away and strode out of the room. Shooting glares at their previous opponents, his minions followed suit.

With the immediate threat gone, Makarov sighed in relief. "Thanks for the timely arrival. I appreciate it."

"We have to help our friends in need, don't we?" Jura responded.

"When our security lacrimas detected Dragon's Fury, we rushed here as soon as we could." Kagura added. When she saw Erza, she rushed to embrace her. While the two friends chatted, Gray noticed a familiar figure standing behind the reinforcements. She bore the Mermaid Heel mark. Her eyes connected with Gray's and a questioning expression formed on her face.

Striding forward, she asked Ur, "Mother, who is that man?"

"Ultear, that is Gray. His memories of his past are… different then ours." Ur replied to her daughter's question. When Ur did not explain further, Ultear nodded reluctantly.

Gray, exhausted form the battle, spoke up. "Master, what are we gonna do now?"

Makarov stepped away from the Wizard Saint, pausing their conversation. Eyes narrow, he spoke. "We are going to set things right."


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Angel

**Hey guys. I know it's been a LONG time since I updated. Sorry about that. I will try to update as often as possible, but no promises. Be sure to follow and favorite!**

Gray trudged along the gravel path, behind the rest of the group. The forest was dark and gloomy, the trees blocked most of the sunlight from reaching the forest floor. Earlier, Gray had vaguely heard that they were going to join the rest of Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale, but he was too deep in thought after the battle with Dragon's Fury to really listen. Their ferocity surprised him. Gray didn't think that they would be willing to do someone else's will for them. Nonetheless, they fought with all their strength.

Gray's thinking was interrupted by Erza, who fell in line with him. "You ok?" She asked, deeply concerned.

"Yeah, it's just… I can't believe how far gone he is." Gray replied. "He's not the same guy I remember."

"Lucy's death drove him to where he is now. Like we said earlier, his grief and rage blinded him. His judgement is severely clouded. I doubt we can turn him back to his original self, if we even wanted to." Erza's dark expression spoke volumes about her stance on Natsu.

"What do you mean, if we wanted to?" Gray questioned his companion, even though he already knew the answer.

"Natsu has killed many people in our guild Gray. Do you think we should just forgive him and ignore all that he's done? I don't. He should be brought to justice for his crimes." Erza answered, confirming Gray's suspicions.

"But still! Erza, he's our friend." Gray protested.

"But he's not anymore!" Erza spat. "The instant he hurt a member from Fairy Tail, he gave up his allegiance to our guild. Remember what Master said back during the Battle for Fairy Tail? Flesh and blood or not, anyone who would endanger a fellow member of Fairy Tail must be expelled immediately. Natsu is no exception."

Gray had no reply. He didn't want to admit that his old friend had turned into a monster. Deep down inside, he knew Erza was right. The ice mage continued to tramp along the path, eyes downcast. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into Jura's back. Gray stepped back, mumbling an apology. Jura didn't acknowledge him.

Before them stood a massive set of doors. Gray's mouth dropped open as he surveyed the entrance to the ruins of Plutogrimm. The ruins of Tartaros' stronghold, even dilapidated as they were, still commanded respect.

"Why are we hiding here? It's not very inconspicuous." Gray asked disgustedly. He didn't want to be reminded of the _real_ place where his father died, the memories were too painful.

"We're hiding here because it's the only place we are absolutely sure Natsu wouldn't dare to come to. After all, this is where Lucy died. I doubt he would even want to think about this place." Erza replied. "Are you coming or not?" She grinned, finally showing the compassionate side Gray was familiar with.

The ice mage grumbled, but didn't resist. He followed the group inside. Gray's heart sunk, as he surveyed the battered and worn out members of the alliances. Many were nursing injuries. Few were unscathed or had minor wounds. Striding through packed halls, Gray felt the hostile stares boring into him. They were justified in their anger he thought to himself. After all, he had been missing for several months, though it really wasn't his fault.

He changed his thoughts to the room he now found himself to be in. The ceiling was higher than the average height, the walls adorned with flags bearing the guilds' emblems. The party gathered around a circular table, along with several others. Makarov stood at the head, with Jura and Kagura on either side.

Makarov took a deep breath, then spoke. "On the way here, I briefed Jura and Kagura on what we Gray and Ur deduced back at backup guildhall."

"So if what you said is true, then how would we reverse the spell?" Jura asked the Fairy Tail master.

"I do not know. Reality Magic is a Lost Magic, and it is one of the most obscure. Very little is known about it. Anyone who has some information on it is most likely dead. Any library containing books on it has been burned to the ground." Makarov responded.

Gray, his mind racing, questioned his master. "Why is that?"

"After rising to power, Natsu had every scholar that knew of any Lost Magic executed, and every library that held the same information destroyed." Makarov solemnly said.

"We assumed he did this so that no one would be able to usurp him." Kagura offered.

"Natsu may be in charge of Dragon's Fury, but I doubt that he entirely trusts his subordinates." Erza added.

"So his paranoia caused him to destroy any record of how to reverse the spell in Earthland?" Gray inquired, his frustration obvious. At his question, the group's faces fell, their eyes downcast. All except for Makarov.

"You are right and wrong my child. There is one possible record of Reality Magic left on Earthland. That would be if he was still alive. Master Precht, also known as Hades. He may know of how to reverse the spell. In addition to Precht, there may also be another who knows how to undo the spell. However, he will be much harder to reach since he isn't in Earthland."

Gray's eyes opened wide. "You mean the Celestial Sprit King?"

"Indeed." Makarov responded.

"But how would we get to him?" Erza challenged. "We'd have to go to the Celestial Spirit Realm in order to meet with him. That requires a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Without Lucy or Yukino, there's no way we could possibly summon one. And even if we accomplished that, there's no guarantee the King would see it. The only time we did, we had Lucy with us. Without her, that plan won't work."

Gray interjected. "But Spirits can summon themselves with their own power. And the King counted us as his friends. I think that he would meet with us."

"You are correct Gray." Kagura said. "Spirits can summon themselves. However, we would need a key to act as a beacon for them."

"So then, we get the keys and "summon" them. Then they take us to the Celestial Spirit Realm, and then we talk to the King. So then where are the keys?" Gray responded.

"In Dragon's Fury's guild hall." Erza whispered.

The war council was silent as the implications of her statement sunk in. Gajeel was the first one to speak. "So you're saying that the only possible ways of us learning how to reverse the spell are either finding a man that is probably dead, or finding a star king that requires going on a suicide mission into the heart of the enemy?"

"'Bout sums it up Gajeel. Anything else you'd like to say?" Gray shot at him, eyes daring him to complain.

"Nah. Just wanted to see what the odds are. One billion to one." He shot back.

"The odds aren't as dire as you say they are, Gajeel." Said Kagura. It was clear she was deep in thought, her eyes calculating. "If the keys are at Dragon's Fury's guild hall, then this mission will be easier than you think. If Hades is still alive, he will most likely be there too. We could accomplish both tasks at once."

"Two birds with one stone." Erza agreed. "We send one team. They split up into two groups. One to steal the keys, the other to free Hades and bring him here."

"It's decided then. Erza, Kagura, Gray, Gajeel. You will infiltrate the Dragon's Fury guild hall and retrieve all 10 of Lucy's keys and Master Precht." Makarov commanded. "The smaller the group, the less the risk of the enemy catching you. You leave in the morning."

The selected wizards nodded and turned to leave. Before they could, the doors to the war council flew open. A young, blue haired wizard stood at the entrance, panting.

Erza noticed the subtle look that Gajeel gave her before he turned away. Levy gathered her breath before speaking. "Master, we just received word from our informant."

"Excellent. What did she say?"

"All she said was that she wanted to talk to you in person." Levy replied.

"Well, put it up my child." Makarov commanded.

XXXXXXX

The lights were dim in the room. After making sure the door was locked and the sound-suppression spell was in place, Solano activated the communication lacrima. The wizard formerly known as Angel was frightened. Very frightened. If the master caught her… there was little chance she would survive. Huddling in her quarters, she waited as the lacrima connected. The screen flickered, then cleared. In it, a room was displayed, filled with many wizards. Solano recognized many of them, but there was face that she had not seen in many months.

"Gray."

"Solano." He responded.

Turning away from the ice mage, the informant addressed Makarov. "I'm sorry, but I do not have time for formalities. Lord Dragneel is becoming impatient. His attempts on wiping out the Alliance have failed, thanks to your efforts. Dragon's Fury's numbers have fallen steadily over the last few weeks. I don't know the exact details, other than that he plans to gain a massive amount in reinforcements."

"Do you know where they're coming from?" Makarov questioned, his eyes full of concern. The Alliance had been struggling to survive with the way things were now, an increase in the enemy's ranks could spell doom for the united guilds.

"No. He hasn't told anyone yet, and I don't think he plans to." Solano replied.

"No matter. That information is very valuable to us. We have a few questions for you. Where are Lucy Heartfilia's keys kept?"

"In Lord Dragneel's quarters. Where in there, exactly I don't know. No one is allowed in his rooms. They're located in the eastern wing of the guild hall."

At this, Makarov turned to Erza and Kagura. "That's where you two will be headed." The two swordswomen nodded in understanding. Addressing Solano, he asked, "And is Master Hades still alive? And if so, where is he kept?"

"Master Hades is alive, but barely. Lord Dragneel has withheld all food and water in hopes of breaking him. What he wishes to gain from Hades, I also do not know. Hades is being held in in the dungeon beneath the guild hall. I'm sorry I could not help you much more."

"Don't worry about it. This information is enough for now." Jura said, his voice warm.

"Can I make a request? If you're coming for Hades and the keys, can you take me with you? I think Lord Dragneel suspects me of leaking information. I want out." Solano begged, fear creeping into her voice.

Makarov hesitated, then conferred with Jura. After a short discussion, he cleared his throat and replied. "Yes. Our team will extract you after they complete their primary objective."

"Thank you." Her tone changed to one of relief. Suddenly, her eyes widened. The door to her quarters slammed open. Lord Dragneel strode in, beginning a command. The words faded on his lips. Rage burning in his eyes, he grabbed Solano by her hair and dragged her screaming from the room. Jellal crept into the room. His gaze immediately landed on the lacrima. Kneeling down, he examined the small object. The last thing the war council saw was the blue-haired wizard's malicious grin before the feed cut out.

The room was silent. The horror of what had happened sunk in. Then, they snapped into action. "Erza, Kagura, Gray, Gajeel! Forget leaving in the morning. You're leaving now! Chelia, you will accompany them. Try not to engage the enemy. You are only going as a medic, in the case that Solano is wounded. I am almost positive that you will be needed."

The Sky God-Slayer nodded her head to signal her understanding.

"Wait, Gramps. Where is the Dragon's Fury guild hall?" Gray interrupted, one obvious question on his mind.

"It's not based in a city. The guild hall is in the mountains, nearby Quatro Cerberus. Or at least where they used to be." Sensing Gray's question, Makarov continued. "Before the Magic Council was murdered by Jellal, they gave us some… classified lacrimas. Using Dark Magic, they had created ones capable of teleportation. They are very dangerous, but with proper care, can be very useful."

"I take it that's how we're going to get there?" Gray questioned.

"Yes." Makarov answered, giving two of the described lacrimas to Erza.

"Huddle up everyone." Erza commanded. The four other wizards did as she ordered.

"One final word before you go. Retrieve the keys and Hades at all costs. It pains me to say this, but retrieving Solano is your secondary objective." Makarov stated. "We have lost the elements of surprise and stealth. The enemy knows you're coming. Good luck, and be careful."


	8. Chapter 8: A Daring Rescue

Screams pierced the air of the Dragon's Fury guild hall. The regular members of the guild stood by as they watched their master mercilessly torture Solano. Her will had broken long ago, her resolve not to scream, shattered. Wrists chained to the wall of the dungeon cell, Solano could do nothing to shield herself from her master's blows.

Dragneel laced his fists with flames, further increasing the inflicted pain. He had nothing to gain from the brutality, he was only venting his rage. Dragneel paused, his anger was clear as day. Solano gasped at the respite, the first in hours. Bruises covered her body, her clothes were in tatters. Blood streamed from multiple wounds. Dragneel turned back to her, a murderous look in his eyes. From his right pointer finger, flames burst to life. Their immense heat could be felt throughout the cell. Using it as a blow-torch, Dragneel held it against Solano's right thigh. She screamed as it seared her flesh. After listening to her cries for a few moments, he removed his hand. Solano sobbed in fear at the pure rage in Dragneel's eyes. The flames continued as he held his finger against her abdomen. She arched her back, writhing in pain. She silently pleaded for mercy, but found none in Dragneel's malicious gaze.

"Please, stop." Solano begged.

In response, Dragneel pulled his finger away. "You want me to stop? Perhaps you should have reconsidered your decision to aid those Fairy scum."

"You murdered my sister, Yukino. I could never stand by and watch you hurt others in your insanity." Solano defiantly spat.

"Then you have chosen your fate." Dragneel lifted his fist up, then brought it crashing down on her other thigh. The impact shattered the bone. Solano screamed. Shaking his head in disgust, Natsu punched her in the upper right arm, breaking the bone. Then, her knee. Next, he snapped her wrist in half. Malignantly, Dragneel alternated between blow-torching and bone-breaking. Solano screamed and sobbed, until she could not anymore. She whimpered in pain. Dragneel beat her mercilessly for ages, punishing her for her actions against him.

He suddenly stopped, an idea coming to mind. He strode to the other side of the cell and reached into the bag holding Solano's belongings. He pulled out three Celestial keys. Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus. When Yukino died, Solano inherited her belongings. Consequently, Solano received her younger sister's Celestial keys.

Dragneel returned to his original position standing before his prisoner. He held out Libra's key and engulfed it in fire. The key didn't melt, its magic power prevented it from destruction. Solano's face turned to one of confusion. Dragneel grinned.

"I'm not trying to destroy it, if you're wondering." He explained. "Just like any other metal, it conducts heat. But because of its magic, it retains that heat for much longer." Solano didn't have time to fully comprehend the statement before Dragneel stabbed her in the calf with the super-heated gold piece.

The angelic mage tried to not show her agony, but only succeeded for a few moments. Her bravado soon cracked under pressure. Tears streamed down her face as she whimpered. The heat burned inside her leg. Dragneel reached Pisces key. Before he could repeat the process, a soldier ran up.

"Lord Dragneel! He wants to speak with you." He said, bowing.

The guildmaster nodded, and turned to Solano. "Looks like you're in luck. I have business to attend to." With that, Dragneel strode away with his subordinates in tow. Meldy shot her a pitiful glance, then followed her guildmates.

Solano struggled to remove the Celestial key from her calf, but to no avail. She silently wept, wondering how things turned out the way they had.

XXXXXXX

Dragneel viewed the screen before him. In it, was Tartaros' master, Mard Geer. Dragneel scowled as he laid eyes upon the demon.

"Master END. How are you doing?"

"Well enough. I thought I told you to address me as Lord Dragneel." He responded, tension in his voice.

"Yes, you did. And I chose to address you by your rightful title, Master END."

Grumbling, Dragneel accepted that the demon would not budge. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"You have yet to squash the Alliance. I'm wondering if pursuing that course is worth it. You _are_ using my men."

Dragneel tensely replied. "Of course crushing them is worth it. They must pay for what they did."

The demon's eyes narrowed. "I see. Well, then if that's your decision, I won't stop you." Mard Geer said. "Good-day, Master END." With that, the screen went dark and the feed cut out.

Dragneel gritted his teeth, and turned to Jellal, who was standing nearby. "Double the patrols around the perimeter and in the hall. Those cowards will be coming for Solano soon. We'll be ready for them."

The blue-haired mage nodded and strode off to do as his master ordered.

XXXXXXX

Mard Geer waved, turning off the lacrima. Master END's face faded from the screen. The raven-haired demon grinned. Kyoka joined him staring at the screen.

"Things are going to plan, Kyoka." Mard Geer said. "Just as we had hoped."

"Yes they are." Kyoka replied.

XXXXXXX

Gray groaned, his cheek flush with the cold stone. His innards felt as they had been spun in Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar. As he regained his senses, he dimly heard Gajeel retching in the background. If he, Gray, with a moderate stomach, felt sick, then the Iron-Dragon Slayer must have felt horrid.

The females of the group stood groggily. They too were nauseous, but not as much as Gray. They, having traveled with the teleportation lacrima, were slightly more accustomed to the feeling.

"Quickly, we need to get moving." Erza commanded. "Gajeel, Gray, Chelia. Find Hades and Solano. They should be in the same location. Kagura and I will grab the keys. Use these to communicate, but only sparingly. Lacrima silent unless absolutely needed." She tossed a small lacrima to Gray, who caught it and placed it in his pocket. "Rendezvous back here in an hour. If we are compromised, the east tower will be our secondary meeting place."

"Good luck Erza and Kagura." Gray responded. Gajeel and Chelia echoed the Ice-Make mage, then followed him in the direction of the dungeons. Erza and Kagura raced in the opposite direction of the east wing.

Gajeel took point, with Gray to his right and Chelia on his left. As the group neared the end of the corridor that branched off, forming a "T", Gajeel held is right fist up, elbow at ninety degrees. The group slowed to a halt. Gajeel's enhanced dragon hearing allowed him to hear the approaching guards. Hugging the right wall, the two males waited for them to round the corner. The guards had no time to react as Gajeel and Gray dispatched them silently.

"Ugh, these chumps are heavy." Gajeel complained as he and Gray dragged them into a nearby closet.

"C'mon, let's move." Gray said.

"We need to find Solano soon." Chelia said. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"So let's stop dawdling and get going." Gajeel said, exasperated. He opened a door, revealing a flight of stairs leading down. "Guess the dungeon's down there."

Nodding, Gray sprinted down the stairs, Gajeel and Chelia close behind.

XXXXXXX

Erza and Kagura crept silently down the carpeted hallway. Peeking around the corner, Kagura viewed the guards posted outside Lord Dragneel's quarters. She turned back to face Erza. She mimed two guards outside the room, fifteen meters away. Erza thought, then came to a decision. "We'll rush them." She whispered. Nodding, Kagura drew her sword. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the corridor. Erza followed her, katanas in hand. The swordswomen blitzed the guards, striking them down. They crumpled to the floor, the mages standing over them. Using the process of silent communication women use, Erza and Kagura came to the same decision. They kicked the doors open to Lord Dragneel's quarters.

Slowly, they searched the rooms for any remaining guards. Once they had finished their search, Kagura stood guard while Erza explored the room for Lucy's keys.

"Kagura, they're not here."

"What? Solano said the keys are here."

"Well, they're not. If they are, they're very well hidden." Erza replied. She leaned against the wall to her left. It suddenly retracted, revealing a small doorway. Erza and Kagura tentatively entered the room. Before them was a glass case, displaying Lucy's ten Zodiac keys. Taurus, Capricorn, Scorpio, Cancer, Aries, Leo, Gemini, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Aquarius' broken key.

"A shrine?" Kagura asked.

"No. A memorial." Erza replied. "Grab them and let's go." Kagura nodded and proceeded to grab the golden keys. They turned and raced out of Lord Dragneel's quarters. Erza pulled the communications lacrima out and activated it.

"Gray, can you hear me? We got the keys and are moving to the rendezvous point. How are you guys doing?"

"We're about to enter the dungeon. Hopefully we can grab Hades and Solano and get out of here." The ice mage answered.

"Very well. Back to lacrima silent. Good luck." With that, Erza stopped transmitting.

Gajeel led the way down the stairs, his eyes darting about for signs of trouble. Chelia followed behind him. Gray brought up the rear, warily guarding their backs. They reached the base of the steps undetected. The only path was forward, so forward went the group. The maze-like dungeon would have caused a problem finding their way out again, except Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Sword to make slashes as they went, forming a trail.

Perhaps by luck or by fate, the group stumbled upon Hades' cell. The once intimidating wizard was now thin and frail. The restriction of food had severely weakened him. His eyes shot open as Gajeel ate the lock on the cell, enabling them to open the door.

"Hades. You're coming with us." Gray commanded, extending a hand.

Accepting it, Hades rose and said, "I expected I would leave her one day, just not thanks to you. You have my gratitude."

"Don't be grateful, punk." Gajeel said. "We didn't save you out of the kindness of our hearts. We need something from ya'."

"I see. And what do you need?"

Gray butted in. "That can wait til later. Right now, we have more urgent business. Hades, have you seen Solano in here?"

"Yes. The guards brought here in not but a couple of hours ago." The bearded mage responded.

"Which way?" Chelia piped in timidly. She was very frightened of Hades, despite him being on their side.

"That direction." Hades pointed to their left.

Nodding, Gray and Chelia raced in down the corridor. They found Solano lying in her cell, huddled up in the corner. Gray used his Ice Devil Slayer magic to freeze the bars, making it easy to shatter with one blow. Chelia rushed to her side and inspected her. Her jaw dropped in horror as she surveyed Solano's injuries. Her clothes were in tatters, revealing her wounds. Blood caked along her sides, face, and chest. Burn marks covered Solano's body, mimicking Natsu's writing as a child. A fractured bone speared through her wrist. Bruises colored her face an ugly purple. While Chelia stared in horror, Gray fumed in rage. He quickly removed his shirt and wrapped it around Solano, doing his best to preserve her modesty. Gray noticed the still-hot key stabbed into her calf. He yanked it out in disgust.

"Chelia." Gray said, teeth clenched. "Can you heal her?"

"I can heal the smaller wounds now, but the more major wounds will take more time." Chelia responded.

"Time we don't have. Okay, let's grab her and go." Gray said. He gathered up her belongings from the cell, including her Celestial keys. Chelia quickly used her to heal the minor wounds. Gray lifted Solano up and cradled her in his arms.

Chelia and Gray quickly regrouped with Hades and Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes widened as he saw Solano, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay guys, let's get going." Gray said. He pulled out the communications lacrima and activated it. "Erza, we grabbed Solano and Hades. Heading to rendezvous point A."

"Copy that. Good luck. Erza out." Erza said, crackling over the lacrima.

The group moved, Gajeel and Hades led the way, with Chelia and Gray carrying Solano behind them. They were nearing the stairway when they heard voices. The squad quickly ducked behind a few convenient barrels nearby. Two guards descended the steps, and walked past them hiding group.

"Lord Dragneel wants her immediately." One of the guards said.

"Heh, she better hope she doesn't get the same treatment as Solano." The other replied. "I felt kinda bad for her."

"Yeah, I did too, but don't let the Master hear you say that. Who knows what he'd do if he caught you."

The second guard gulped audibly, his imagination running wild. Gajeel's and Gray's gazes met, both clearly thinking the same question. Who was the prisoner they were talking about?

Gray quickly dismissed the question. They had completed their objective and needed to leave. The group raced up the stairs. Suddenly, Erza's voice rang from the communications lacrima. "Gray, do not rendezvous at point A. Repeat, do not rendezvous at point A. The guild hall is swarming with patrols. It's going to be impossible for us to make it there. The same goes for point B. Dragneel must know we're here."

"Crap. Where will we rendezvous then?" Gray replied frustrated.

"If the patrols are searching the wings, then the main hall should be somewhat clear. Meet there ASAP." Erza said.

"Got it. See you there. Gray out."

Gajeel grumbled. "I knew this mission was suicide."

Gray didn't say anything. He agreed with Gajeel, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to go on the mission.

"I understand the risks you took when you came here to rescue me. For that, I am grateful." Hades said. Gray was slightly weirded out by Hades' gratitude. It was such a drastic change from the Hades he remembered.

Gajeel was silent due to the fact that he knew the real reason as to why they rescued Hades. They only came for him for their own selfish gain. Then again, it wasn't very selfish. It had to do with everyone in Fiore, or even in the whole world for that matter. The Iron Dragon Slayer soon had no more time to meditate on the issue.

The small group slowed their dash as their hallway opened up on their right. The corridor they stood in overlooked the main hall. Guards stood on either side of the three doors in the hall. The one directly across the balcony was largest. The room was draped in blood-red tapestries, depicting fearsome dragons. Gajeel noticed that none of the dragons he was familiar with were shown. Metalicanna, Grandina, Igneel, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. They were all missing.

'I guess Salamander didn't want to remind himself of his past more than necessary.' Gajeel thought.

The group huddled behind the banister, waiting for their companions. Erza and Kagura, crouched, joined Gajeel, Gray, Chelia, Hades, and Solano.

"Did you get the keys?" Gray asked Erza.

Erza nodded, and showed him Taurus' key as proof.

"Then let's get outta here!" Gajeel interrupted.

Erza nodded once again, but before she could activate the teleportation lacrima, the largest set of doors slammed open. In strode Dragneel, dragging a familiar blue-haired mage. It was Wendy.

XXXXXX

" _Natsu! What are you talking about?! I'm your friend! I've known you for a while now! Please!"_

" _I never knew you." He snapped his fingers and incinerated Wendy where she stood. "That was for Lucy." Natsu walked away from the clearing, leaving behind the body of his love and the ashes of his friend._

 _From a different part of the ruins, Kyoka grinned as the mage known as Racer zoomed up to her. "You did as I instructed?" She asked._

" _Yup. Switched out the kid for a stupid guard." Racer replied. In his arms, he held an unconscious Wendy._

" _Good. She will be useful later. Now, run along like a good little pawn." Kyoka said imperiously._

 _Racer grumbled, but set Wendy down and took off._

 _Kyoka knelt down and caressed the Sky Dragon Slayer's cheek. "Oh little Wendy. You're going to be so useful. Sweet dreams."_

XXXXXX

Dragneel tossed Wendy before him. She bore minor wounds, nothing life-threatening. Wendy struggled to rise. Before she fully could, Dragneel yanked her by the hair towards him with his left hand. In his right, he fashioned a dagger from fire. Dragneel pulled her head back, exposing her throat. He held the blade against Wendy's jugular.

"Ok, I know you cowards can hear me. I'll give you to a count of ten to give me the keys back. If you do, I'll let the pipsqueak live. If you don't do as I ask… well let's just say she won't enjoy it." Dragneel yelled in anger.

"Guys? Please, I don't want to die! Just, do what he wants." Wendy pleaded, her voice cracking.

Gray and Erza looked to each other in alarm. "Erza, if Wendy's somehow still alive, we have to save her!" Gray whispered urgently.

"Not if it means endangering the mission!" Erza retorted angrily. "If we manage to successfully return things back to the way they're supposed to be, then it won't matter if Wendy dies here or not! We have to set things right!"

"One!" Dragneel shouted.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if we can't reverse the Reality Spell? Then Wendy will be dead!" Gray said in a hushed tone.

"Then everything will have been in vain. But I will not risk the possibility of saving everyone who died already just to save one person, even if it is my nakama Wendy." Erza responded.

"Two!"

Angrily, Gray replied. "If you won't try to save Wendy, then you don't deserve to call her your nakama."

"Three!"

Gajeel chimed in. "I agree with Erza. We have to complete the mission if it means we have a chance to return things back to the way you described them, Gray. I know it means that you'll lose a couple of years with your parents and Ultear wouldn't have been with Ur, but that reality is much more desirable than this one."

"Four!"

Kagura agreed. "If it means I can have the rest of my guild returned to me, I would gladly temporarily sacrifice Wendy."

"Five!" Dragneel shouted impatiently.

"I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but I guess we should finish the mission. I want my friends who would do anything for their nakama back. Not you heartless cowards." Gray spat.

"Six!"

Erza looked hurt at this statement. "Gray, we're still your friends. You just don't get it… you don't understand what its' like watching someone you care about turn into a monster."

"Seven! You're running out of time!"

"No, I don't know what it's like. But I'm getting a feeling I'm watching it happen right now." Gray said.

"Eight!"

"Please! Guys, wherever you are, don't let me die!" Wendy begged.

"Nine!" Dragneel yelled.

"ERZA!" Gray whispered frantically. "What are we going to do?!"

Erza just closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek. Gray just stared in horror, as he realized that Erza's choice was to do nothing. He turned to look at the Sky Dragon Slayer, similar tears on her face, showing that Wendy had come to the same conclusion as Gray.

"And that's ten!" Dragneel shouted. With that, he dragged the blade across Wendy's neck, slitting her throat. Wendy made a gurgling noise as blood trickled into the inside of her throat. released his hold on Wendy's hair. Now with nothing supporting her, she slumped over onto the floor.

Gray rose from his hiding place and shouted, "No!" in absolute rage.

Dragneel grinned and disappeared in a pillar of flames. The group stood in confusion, until he reappeared behind them in a similar fashion. "Here are you. Care to chat?" He reached out and plucked the teleportation lacrima out of Erza's hand before she could react. Dragneel crushed it like an uncooked egg, glass shards falling from his hand. Blood dripped from Dragneel's hand, caused by the lacrima fragments. Erza and Kagura, being closest to their former ally, scrambled backwards, away from him. Dragneel extended his other hand and said, "Give me the keys. Now. Or you die."

Erza stared defiantly into his eyes, then spat in his face. "Never."

Dragneel shook his head in disappointment. "Guess, I'll have to take it from your corpse." With that, he lit his hands on fire. The Dragon's Fury master advanced towards the group.

Refusing to accept defeat, Gray used his Ice-Make Lance. Lord Dragneel simply waved his hand, engulfing the icy spears in fire. When the blaze died down, not even a puddle of water remained. Dragneel reached out his hand and snapped his fingers together, creating a dragon made of fire. It lunged towards the group: Chelia huddling in fear, Kagura, Gajeel, and Gray bracing for the impact, Erza and Hades staring boldly at Dragneel.

Just before the fiery dragon smashed into them, a familiar voice, one that hadn't been heard in a while, said, "You're coming with me." A piercing light flashed, momentarily blinding Dragneel. When the light faded, the Alliance squadron had vanished. Roaring in anger, Lord Dragneel slammed his fist into the nearby wall, causing it to fragment and crumble.

"They've escaped again!" He yelled. "Damnit! I swear, they won't escape a third time!" Still seething with rage, Dragneel stormed off to his quarters.

XXXXXXX

Gray groaned once again, feeling quite nauseous. He stood, wobbled about for a bit, and then shook off his dizziness. Gajeel was puking his guts out, as is usual with Dragon Slayers and motion sickness. Hades, Erza, and Kagura had fared better than Gajeel and Gray. Chelia was completely unaffected due to her magic. Solano was still unconscious.

As Gray shook the haziness from his eyes, his gaze focused on a certain Celestial Spirit. "Virgo?" Gray asked.

"Hello, Gray. How are you doing?" She responded.

"Ok, I guess. What are you doing here?" Gray answered.

"We should be asking you that question." Aquarius said. Gray turned to face the rest of the Spirits. Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Aquarius, Scorpio, Capricorn, Leo, Sagittarius, Aries. It was only then that Gray realized he was in the Celestial Spirit Realm. The stars glowed brightly in the sky, bathing the walkways in their light.

"I'm sorry, Aquarius. I sensed that they were in trouble, and went to save them and bring them here." Virgo said.

"Eh, doesn't matter to me. Even if they remind me of her…" Aquarius said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She brushed them away. The other Spirits pretended not to notice, in order to preserve Aquarius' tough self-image.

"Well, we're here now. That's all that matters." Erza said.

"Agreed." Kagura said.

Now free from danger, Chelia immediately started using her magic to heal Solano's wounds. Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Kagura, and Hades gathered around her. After several minutes of healing, Chelia stopped administering her Sky God Slayer Magic. She turned to Erza with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. She's not going to make it. I did what I could to ease her pain." Chelia said.

"It's ok. You did what you could." Erza replied.

"And…" Chelia sniffled. "And…I had hope Wendy was alive. And she was. And then… and then he murdered her!" By now, Chelia was sobbing. Erza and Kagura knelt down and comforted her.

"Sorry for making your blouse wet, Erza." Chelia said, as she had been crying into Titiania's shoulder.

"It's alright." Erza replied.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" Gajeel yelled.

The females ran over to the males, who were huddled around Solano. She suddenly gasped and her eyes weakly fluttered open. Solano raised her hand and Erza quickly grasped it. Faintly, Solano said, "Thank you." With that, her arm went limp.

XXXXXXX

"So they escaped again?" Mard Geer asked smugly.

"Yes. I don't know how, but they took Hades and Solano with her. Solano will soon die, but Hades holds valuable information. Valuable information that he never told me." Dragneel responded, frustrated.

"How unfortunate. I suggest you find them soon." Mard Geer said. With that, he closed the communications lacrima.

"How is the plan going, Master?" Kyoka asked, after walking up to the Underworld King.

"They're going according to plan. As long as we ensure that those worthless Fairies don't interfere. It is very entertaining, I must say. Watching him stumbled around, thinking that it's all of his own free will." Mard Geer mused.

"Despite having turned on his comrades, he is still just as naïve as always. _Lord Dragneel_ hasn't realized anything yet." Kyoka said mockingly. "Isn't that right, Jackal?"

The golden-furred demon just grinned.


End file.
